


Smile |An Original Story|

by DatSeaBunny



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Other, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatSeaBunny/pseuds/DatSeaBunny
Summary: Tamakura is a (somewhat) normal girl who was born with magical powers. She doesn't know how to control them, so she goes to school and ends up being targeted by a group of bullies, and one begins to fall for her. What will Tamakura do? As Tamakura begins her life journey, her demon butler, Shadow, with her to help her survive her beginning years of her life. She also struggles with an abusive mother who reminds her that she will never, EVER, be normal.





	Smile |An Original Story|

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no+one).



Smiles. Warm, happy, cheerful smiles. Why does everyone else have such a happy smile, but I can only muster a fake smile? Maybe, if I could just feel happy, I would be able to smile! But no, I'm the unlucky. The cursed. The forbidden. The lost with not a hope in sight. At least, that is what mama said to me. Mama makes in obvious that I'm not like the other kids at school. I will never be normal, ever. And mama makes that very clear to me, sitting me down to remind me every day.  
Chapter 1.Normal?  
I wake up to the soft sound of the voice waking me up.

“Come on, get up Tamakura. You have school. Tamakura! Wake up!” I open my eyes, blinking many times before my eyes get used to the light. I look to my left side to see Shadow, my butler.  
“Hey Shadow....Good morning!!” I flash him a smile, as I sit up.  
“Good morning ma 'am. Your school outfit is fully picked out and on your dresser.” Shadow points to my dresser, where a black school uniform with a gray skirt is hanging.  
“Ahh, thank you Shadow. I forgot to pick out my clothes yesterday, so thank you.” Shadow ruffles my red hair in his hand as he stands up. Shadow walks out of the room with a quick “get ready” as he left. I stood up, my small form basically falling off the bed. I stretch out, letting the sunshine flow through the windows. I slip on my kitty slippers and walk out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom, where I take a shower and brush my teeth and hair. I walk to my room, changing into my school outfit. I walk downstairs, sitting at the table while I put on and tie my shoes.  
“Tamakura, don't tie your shoes at the table.” Mama tells me from across the table.  
“Sorry mama, but I don't want to be late.” I say back.  
“And you won't be, just put on your shoes before or after.” The chiefs bring out breakfast. “Yay, it's waffles and chocolate syrup!!” I clap my hands a few times as the chefs set the food down. After a while of eating I realize that the chefs haven't eaten anything yet.  
“Mama, why aren't the chefs eating too?” Mama looked at me with a look of disappointment.  
“Because they eat after you go to school.” I look up at Shadow, who always takes me to school.  
“Then we need to get ready to go! Come on Shadow!” I hop off of my chair and run my plate to the sink, running out of the dining room as I grab my backpack. I hear mama yelling at me from the dining room, but I ignore her. I feel someone pick me up before I can put my backpack on. I look up to see Shadow.  
“Shadow, put me down!!” I try wiggling out of his grasp, but to no avail. I give up, going limp.  
“Now now ma 'am, We need to stay calm and go out to the car now. Your mama didn't get to lecture you this morning, but it's already time to go, so you're lucky.”  
A black fog surrounds me, and I start coughing. Shadow, realizing what it is, sets me down and grabs a hand-held fan.  
“So sorry ma 'am, I didn't realize.” I smile at Shadow.  
“It's fine! You can't control when you turn smoky or not. It just happens, so it's fine.”  
“Hey, Tamakura, ill be right back, okay? I need to wash away the smoke.” Shadow asks.  
“Sure! We've got some time.” Shadow rushes to the kitchen sink to wash the smoke off of his arms. I put on my backpack and wait by the door. A few minutes later Shadow comes back with his normal arms again. Wow, what I would give to be normal. Shadow walks up to me after grabbing the keys to the car.  
“You ready to go Tamakura?” I nod my head. “Good, then let's go.” Shadow grabs my hand and leads me to the car. The car we're riding in is long and black and has dark windows. I hop in the car and buckle up because safety first. Shadow starts to drive, the wind from the open window beside him blowing his blonde hair out of the way.  
“Shadow, what is this car called?” I ask, setting my backpack beside me.  
“Mama calls it a limo, but you can call it what you like.” Shadow replies, continuing to drive.  
“But why can't I ride a bike to school like normal kids do? Or why do I have to where this outfit instead of the other clothes that normal kids where?” I ask, slight sadness filling my voice. I hear Shadow sigh.  
“Listen, Tamakura, you are special. Everyone is different, and in many ways. Some kids where sparkling clothes and others where sophisticated clothes. You are very special, because you have something that no other kids have.”  
“And what is that?”  
“You have magic, my dear, magic.”  
“Like in the movies?”  
“Yeah, kind of like in the movies you watch. Only it's real, you just don't know how to use it. You will soon though, you will learn how to use your powers when you're ready.”

We arrive at school and the limo comes to a stop. I feel the eyes of children staring at me. Shadow walks over and opens my door. I grab my backpack and step out.  
“Have a good day at school Tamu Tamu, okay?” Shadow asks, fixing my hair.  
“Okay Shadow!! Ill try!” I smile at Shadow.  
“Oh, your eye!” Shadow takes a comb out of his pocket and fixes my hair so no one can see my left eye.  
“Ill be back here to pick you up when the last bell rings, okay? That will be when your watch reads 3:06.”  
“3:06. Right, ill remember. Bye Shadow!!” I walk off into the courtyard to read while Shadow drives back home.

This is gonna be a day....

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO


End file.
